blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Nu-13
Nu-13 is a Murakumo Unit who was sealed in the Sheol Gate. She is a playable character in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and reappears in the sequel, Continuum Shift as Lambda's Unlimited form. Information She was programmed to terminate anyone she deems as hostile subjects that came near the Gate. Nu-13 is also shown to have a split personality, split between an emotionless girl when around others and a yandere when around Ragna the Bloodedge, though this may be how she was programmed to act. Nu-13 wants to absorb Ragna and have him join her in destroying the world, because she, too, possesses a piece of the Azure Grimoire (although neither she nor Ragna realized the pieces they possess were actually imitations). When Ragna refuses to join her she decides to take him by force. She also knows Hakumen, recognizing him as a "Sankishin Unit". She, as with Noel, was made as a replica of Saya, Ragna and Jin's sister. They seem to share some of Saya's memories, though nothing congruous. In the true ending, she tries to merge with Ragna by falling with him into the Cauldron. However, Noel thwarted her efforts and saved Ragna's life. Nu dies after falling back into the Cauldron, and failing to fuse with Ragna. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, she is replaced by Lambda-11 of Sector Seven, however returns as Lambda's unlimited form in the console version of Blazblue: Continuum Shift. She, in Lambda's body, assists Tager on Kokonoe's orders though her memories are suppressed. Eventually Hazama coaxes her memories as Nu, causing complications in her programming. Under Phantom's influence, Lambda is forced into a battle against an illusion of Nu in her Story mode, becoming comatose if she loses. In the True ending of the story mode, Nu arrives just as Hazama is about to deal the final blow to Ragna. Her memories having fully returned, Nu takes the blow herself to protect Ragna. She collapses into Ragna's arms, saying that she dreamt of him while she was in the Boundary and that she'll always be with him, her body disintegrating. In the process she gives Ragna her Idea Engine which allows him to bypass Hazama negating the BlazBlue, making even Hazama nervous. After the credits, they reveal Relius and Hazama looking into a cauldron saying "It's amazing how she can regenerate just by will!", hinting that Nu is still alive. In Continuum Shift, Nu appears in the omake endings in her yandere personality with her body still intact, albeit toned down and changed to that of a preppy fan girl devoted to Ragna. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Thinking about Ragna * Values: Ragna * Likes: Ragna * Dislikes: Everything else Appearance Nu-13's design is wholly based on the Mecha Musume concept, a design motif that includes 'humanizing' machines or inanimate objects. In the case of Nu, her's is based on swords. When not in battle, she appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears the Azure Grimoire as an eyepatch that covers her right eye. When assuming battle position, she dons futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. She now dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. Personality Nu-13 is also shown to have a split personality, split between an emotionless girl when around others and a yandere when around Ragna the Bloodedge, though this may be how she was programmed to act. In which she really love Ranga every time she counter him, awhile with other people she be emotionless and destroyed and killing them to what she is program to do. Powers and Abilities In battle, she summons numerous swords to keep pressure on her opponents from a distance. Her battle appearance even stems from an apparatus, resembling a large sword with a face, that breaks apart to become her armor and weapons. Nu is a very lethal combatant on the battlefield. As a Murakumo unit, Nu boasts abnormal fighting abilities. She can repair herself and fight in tip-top shape should she sustain enough damage, making her seem almost immortal. Her Drive ability, Sword Summoner comes in the form of controlling the very fabric of space. She can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summon swords to wipe out her opponents with ease. In combat, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. Her method of finishing off opponents come in the form of combining her eight blades to create a dimensional rift that summons a gigantic sword to smash her opponents into oblivion. Like Ragna, she possesses the Azure Grimoire, taking on the form of her eyepatch. However, like Ragna's, hers is an imitation as well. Movelist * Nu's movements. Musical Themes * Stages *'Sheol Gate AD2199/12/31' - When Greek meets Greek, then comes the tug of war *'The Gate' - The wolf knows what the ill heart thinks Titles Arcade *'Boundary,' ''-the Calamity Trigger-'' Story *''Wish'' Gallery File:Nu-13 (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Nu-13 (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork. Nu-13 (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode Nu-13 (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle Nu-13 (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Nu-13 (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Lambda-11, Nu-13 (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:NuBattleArt.png|Concept art of battle form File:Nu_Concept_1.jpeg|Concept Artwork/Sketches of Nu. File:Nu_Concept_2.jpeg|Concept Artwork/Sketches of Nu. Click here to view all images of Nu. Trivia * Nu uses more sexual innuendo than any other character in Calamity Trigger, mostly when speaking to Ragna. Such cases are: (Note: Nu almost always smiles when speaking to Ragna). ** "You knew what you were doing that time." - Ragna's response is "I told you to shut up!" - "You were smiling." ** "You slashed me... pierced me all over... When I was completely defenseless!" ** "Those are one and the same. You know it hurt so much last time...! When you lashed out at me, I thought I was a goner!" ** "But today's gonna be different. See? I even have a new body, and I can talk." ** "How would you like it? Gentle? Or a bit more rough perhaps?" ** "Don't wanna talk, hm? Perhaps you'll open up after something a bit more...physical?" * Nu's armored design resembles a Mecha Musume. * In her unarmored form, Nu greatly resembles the character of Cinque from ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'', a cyborg with the ability to summon and hurl explosive knives. * Nu's battle armor, colour scheme and mode of attack recall the Hi-Nu Gundam from the Mobile Suit Gundam series, while its single glowing eye resembles the iconic Zaku from the same source. Her armor's design may also have been influenced by the Orbital Frames Anubis and Jehuty from Zone of the Enders. * Some of Nu's costumes are references to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Her standard color scheme resembles Rei Ayanami, her red color scheme resembles Asuka Langley Soryu, and her purple color scheme resembles Eva-01. * On the Japanese official website, Nu's voice actor was listed as "????". * Due to the cutscene in Nu's Astral Heat fans have compared her with KOS-MOS from Xenosaga. * In Ragna's Continuum Shift gag enging, Nu is portrayed in her original form, albeit her personality has changed somewhat (or perhaps it has been fully revealed). Here, she expresses herself with a 'valley girl' persona though often switiching to a 'pirate' persona in lieu of the ending's pirate theme. This causes Ragna to finally order her to choose between 'valley' or 'sea', much to his annoyance. * Nu's Unlimited form allows her to throw out two swords at a time instead of one, effectively increasing her damage potential. This is carried over to Continuum Shift, where Nu's Unlimited form takes the place of Lambda when selected. * In early concept art, the blades which float behind Nu are identical to the white portion of Ragna's sword. * Her name Nu comes from the 13th letter in the Greek Alphabet. This is the same applies with the other Murakumo units. Her number 13 can also be related with the Death Arcana of the Tarot cards. * She seems to have three personalities: the robot which is mostly seen, her insane love for Ragna and a third one seen is one of her story´s and arcade´s ending: a girl who silently desperatly calls for Ragna, the Last One is seen in Lambda´s Story mode intruduction, where some scientist constantly torture her, and in her Moments of desperation, she call for Ragna. * In one of her conversations with Ragna, she says she has aquired a body that can talk. * Her name is said as Nyu, this alongside with her desire for Ragna and multiple personas make her similar to Lucy/Nyuu from Elfen Lied. * Nu's Crest, along with Ragna's Crest, seems to be variations of the Black Beast's Crest, implying the fact that Ragna and Nu need to be fused in the Cauldron in order to the Black Beast can surge. * Lambda, Nu, and Mu have the same command input for each of their Astral Heats. * One notable factor about Nu is that she has an Azure Grimore over her eye, though Lambda does not, as proven by the true ending of Continuum Shift. This could refer to the fact that Lambda does not run on the Azure, but on the Idea Engine instead, or that the Azure Grimore shifts position to the central eye on the visor when the Murakumo Unit is activated. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Murakumo Units Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device